Perdus
by Kaela-Chan
Summary: Un bon matin à la Congrégation, quelque chose cloche. Cloche énormément. Et la dernière fois que cela s'est produit ... - A besoin de réfléchir un peu quant à la fin de l'histoire, prochain chapitre vers février/mars... *
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à tous!**

**J'ai FINALEMENT remis à jour cette fiction... je n'y ai presque pas apporté de changement. Parfois une formulation ou une terminaison d'un quelconque mot, mais sans plus... je précise que c'est moi qui l'ait écrite. =w=**

**Je compte la finir, ne vous inquiétez pas! o_o**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise! Critiques, commentaires et corrections sont les bienvenus!**

**Je suis sincèrement désolée pour ceux qui attendaient, il y a quelques mois déjà, la suite. Celle-ci, le chapitre 4 donc, arrivera d'ici deux semaines. **

_Ratings: K+ _

_Pairings: Yuvi, Lenallen , MarieMiranda? Etc._

_Disclaimer : Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent **pas**, mais bien à **Hoshino Katsura**, auteure de **-Man**. _

* * *

Le jour se levait à la Congrégation de l'Ombre, après environ 10 heures de noirceur. Dans les couloirs, de plus en plus de gens circulaient. Des scientifiques, d'autres vêtus de manteaux à capuches blanches, certains presque tout de noir vêtus…

À la cafétéria, Jerry, le cuisinier, s'affairait à préparer les plats que les '_employés' _commandaient. Mais … (Il y a toujours un '_mais',_ mais ça, tout le monde le sait …)

Mais une chose primordiale, qui prouvait que tout était normal, manquait à l'appel…

En effet, le grand Kanda Yû n'était pas venu commander ses habituels Sobas (Comme déjeûner… beuh DX). Non, il n'avait pas prit un autre repas quelconque. Il n'était… même pas là.

Lui, qui habituellement, se levait (super-méga-extrêmement-incroyablement-etc.) tôt, commandait ses sobas, mangeait ses sobas, s'engueulait avec Moyashi, pour ensuite tenter d'étriper (découper) un certain roux, il n'était PAS LÀ. (Et là, faut que vous fassiez : « Ô mon dieu! C'est la fin, oui, la fin, mes amis… que va-t-on faire?! »)

Pourtant, Marie avait bien dit à Jerry que son compagnon était revenu de mission, non? Non?

Bah, ça voudrait probablement juste dire que la journée allait être… étrange. La dernière fois que c'était arrivé (Que le Japonais ne s'était pas levé et tout et tout), Allen s'était presque fait trucider par Komui, car il avait –malheureusement pour lui- ouvert la porte de chambre à Lenalee alors que celle-ci n'était qu'en sous-vêtement (Faut dire que ça lui avait valu une belle marque sur la joue, hein… mais aussi une belle vuuuue.).

Ensuite, notre cher Lavi avait attrapé le vieux panda entrain de lire des trucs heu… _malsains? _Et depuis ce temps… bah il a peur de rester seul avec le vioque, c'est tout.

Miranda avait eu la tâche de transporter un gâteau pour dieu sait quelle raison et, évidemment, il avait atterri sur la tête d'un Kanda qui venait tout justement de se lever (Vers neuf heures… faut avouer que c'est effrayant de la part de Yû-Chan!).

Et, encore évidemment, l'Allemande s'était excusée à n'en plus avoir de voix pour essayer, par la suite, de se suicider en prenant Mugen des mains de son propriétaire (Il la trimballe partout, vraiment -___-).

Heureusement, Super-Marie était arrivé à temps pour sauver la situation! (Bah, empêcher Miranda de se tuer, et laisser Yû-Chan là… pas par méchanceté, voyons! De toute façon, j'crois que Kanda s'en fout pas mal d'être seul ou pas -____-)

En plus de ce que je viens de vous raconter, il s'est passé beaucoup d'autres choses avec carrément aucun sens… (N'oublions pas le pauvre River, qui, justement, en passant dans le couloir où avait eu lieu l'incident du gâteau, avait été témoin/victime (c'est vous qui voyez U_U) de la colère du Japonais… pour en ressortir traumatisé à vie.).

Bon, vous avez compris, il y avait eu pas mal de problèmes cette journée là, mais passons…(genre la moitié de la tour qui avait explosée suite à une expérience débile de Komui… quoique cette situation est fréquente … bon, laissez-faire la tour qui explose…bah, il y avait aussi eu Link qui avait dû courir en caleçon à travers tous les étages à cause d'un certain albinos … enfin, encoooooore une fois, dieu sait ce que le maudit à encore foutu… fait, pardon.)

Dooonc, pour tout conclure, cela annonçait une … mauvaise… très mauvaise journée en perspective. Ou peut-être juste une journée de bizarreries.

« Mais aussi le début… de quelque chose… qui durera! » s'exclama le chef cuisinier en sautant comme une fillette parmi les fleurs, devant les regards apeurés et étrangement étranges des autres (fixement fixés sur Komui.).

(Enfait, depuis qu'il est entré comme cuisinier dans la Congrégation, Jerry arrive à prédire les différents malheurs qui s'abattront sur la tour… en bref, il a développé un certain don de voyance pour les mauvaises aventures, probablement à cause du nombres incalculables de celles-ci qui arrivent en si peu de temps… bon, pas que les mauvaises choses… aussi des bonnes choses… et pi, bah oui, moi, j'vois bien Jerry en voyant, pas vous? Il a une gueule, LA gueule pour ça!)

Euh…

On s'égare pas mal, là…

Bon… bah… eh…

Bien, comment je le disais juste avant, le fait que le Kendôka n'était pas venu chercher ses sobas prédisaient d'incontournables malheurs ou bizarreries(Ou encore, comme le disait Jerry, « le début … de quelque chose… qui durera! »!).

Bon, pour l'instant, remontons à la source de l'inquiétude de Jerry, c'est-à-dire : Kanda. (S'il vous plaît, prenez cela de la façon la plus dramatique qui soit, avec la musique drama' et la voix drama'.)


	2. Chapitre 1

**Premier chapitre. J'espère que l'intro' quelque peu étrange vous a plu... u_u'**

**Désolé pour toutes les fautes, pour les bizarrerie. Mais je n'y peux rien... ou presque. u_u**

* * *

Chambre de Kanda, 8 :11 A.M.

Le bel exorciste était étendu là, dans son lit. Et curieusement, il ne dormait même pas : ses yeux à moitiés ouverts, sa bouche aussi, encore plus livide que d'habitude, l'air complètement ailleurs… si ses compagnons le voyaient dans cet état zombifique, tous seraient… assez surpris, disons.

Yû était revenu de mission assez tard durant la nuit passée. Normalement, et ce malgré sa grande fatigue, il aurait tout de même été déjeuner, s'entraîner, enfin, suivre son horaire habituel. Mais là, nous ne sommes pas en temps normal. Non… puisque LE VRAI GRAND YÛ KANDA EST… malade. Mouii, malade. (Malade! HIIII! )

Son visage avait prit un teint blanchâtre assez prononcé, il avait de grandes cernes, un regard vide et absent. Oui, c'était aussi l'une des conséquences de son épuisement. Cependant, il avait l'impression que s'il osait se lever, tout ce qui se trouvait en ce moment dans son estomac ressortirait bien assez vite. Depuis son arrivée, hier, il n'avait rien avalé, ni rien bu. Bon, ce n'était pas non plus si dramatique que ça, quand même.

Il s'était levé une fois durant la nuit, nauséeux, pour finalement rejeter un peu du contenu de son ventre et se recoucher. Mais, je ne crois pas que l'on puisse dire qu'il avait _'bien dormi'. _

Il avait plutôt somnolé, par la faute de violentes fièvres, ou bien, parce qu'il frissonnait (Et comme les frissons sont causés par la fièvre, ça revient au même.). Donc, je crois que vous l'aurez compris : il n'avait pas envie de se lever vu l'état de son estomac, il n'avait pas non plus envie d'endurer Lavi et tout les autres, et, pour finir, LE point LE plus important : il n'avait SURTOUT, mais SURTOUT pas envie que ses camarades le voient dans cet état de faiblesse affligeant. Il était bien trop fier pour l'accepter.

Bon, maintenant que vous comprenez la véritable raison du pourquoi du comment (sérieux, je sais pu c'que j'raconte, là.), ou la situation, si vous préférez, allons voir notre très cher Bookman Junior.

Le rouquin errait dans les couloirs de l'immense citadelle, à la recherche de quelqu'un à embêter.

Ce matin, il s'était levé avec la hâteet l'espoir de retrouver son compagnon de '_jeux_' préféré, et, vous l'avez sûrement compris, il s'agissait en effet de Kanda. Comme l'exorciste tant attendu ne s'était toujours pas montré, Lavi s'était d'abord amusé avec Allen : malheureusement pour lui, il n'était pas aussi amusant à mettre en rogne que le Japonais, et surtout ce matin, car curieusement, il ne semblait voir que Lenalee.

Il s'était donc lassé de ce petit manège plus qu'ennuyant, et cherchait désespérément quelque chose à faire, que ce soit une mission, ou même être obligé de lire un bouquin épais et lourd comme l'était le menu d'un certain Walker. Peu importerait pour lui ce matin, tant qu'il aurait de quoi passer le temps. Mais, aujourd'hui, et il l'avait remarqué, n'était pas une journée comme les autres : Yû ne s'était pas levé, le Bookman ne lui avait donné aucune tâche à faire, Allen ne faisait que courir après la chinoise, Miranda n'avait même pas gaffée une seule fois à la cafétéria, ni ailleurs, Krory se comportait comme un voyou, n'arrêtant pas de faire des conneries, et il avait même fait pleuré l'Allemande quand celle-ci lui avait sommer d'arrêter ses bêtises et qu'il avait répondu une phrase assez… enfin. Même que Komui avait donné une journée de congé aux scientifiques, et, pour finir, il(Lavi) s'emmerdait carrément. En bref, le monde semblait déboussolé. Ne manquait plus que les souris jaunes, cannibales et armées d'AK-47 qui viendraient pour détruire la Congrégation (maais naaan, faut pas écouter c'que j'dis, ça fais quelques jours que je ne dors pas vraiment… c'est juste un délire, désoler d'écrire des trucs idiots et traumatisants comme ça… j'y peux rien. Et puis, mon prof' de sixième et ses histoires de souris jaunes…).

Par les étroites fenêtres, il pouvait apercevoir la pluie qui tombait d'un ciel grisâtre. Cela le rendait un peu mélancolique, sans qu'il sache pourquoi, et sans qu'il ne le montre, bien entendu. Ça devait être l'ennuie qui l'assaillait, il ne voyait pas vraiment autres choses.

Soudainement, d'un simple coup, il eut LA plus brillante idée qu'il n'ait jamais eue jusqu'à ce jour : s'infiltrer dans la chambre du Kendôka, pour ensuite fouiller dans ses affaires. Suicidaire, certes, mais ça passerait le temps, au moins. Et puis, peut-être que le brun n'était pas là, alors… il ne lui resterait qu'à ne pas se faire prendre.

Il saurait enfin… :

-De quelles couleurs sont ses sous-vêtements (à Yû)?

- Possède-t-il un journal intime(rose, de préférence), à fleufleurs et canards jaunes?

-Possède-t-il ZE collection de pouliches arc-en-ciel, jouant avec durant ses moments de solitude?

-Possède-t-il un jouliii-petit-canard-tout-choupinoulanounet-jaune?

-Est-il GAY?

Enfaite… il voulait de la nouveauté, une information farfelue quelconque concernant le brun taciturne.

Il changea de direction, et se mit à courir dans le couloir, satisfait d'avoir enfin quelque chose d'amusant à réaliser.

Plus il s'approchait de la pièce tant inaccessible, plus il ralentissait, sachant que s'il faisait trop de bruit, le ténébreux aurait tôt fait de le repérer… enfin, s'il était bien là… peut-être que, contrairement à ce que Marie lui avait dit, il n'était toujours pas revenu de mission?

Finalement, il arriva devant LA porte. De LA pièce.

Sa main s'approchait tranquillement de la poignée, puis s'arrêta net juste avant d'y toucher.

Il hésitait.

Devait-il VRAIMENT ouvrir la porte?

Logiquement, n'allait-il pas le regretter par la suite?

Ne devrait-il pas tout simplement laisser tomber ce genre d'activités? (Assez suicidaires et dangereuses, soit dit-en passant…)

Et puis… tant pis.

Tant pis s'il mourrait. Tant pis s'il souffrait, s'il se faisait torturer par la suite.

Il voulait VRAIMENT savoir ce qui se cachait dans ce … mystérieux endroit.

Sa main entra en contact avec le métal froid de la poignée.

Il la tourna.

Lentement.

Très lentement.

Très… très lentement.

Et finalement… un bruit métallique et sonore retentit dans le couloir vide où il se trouvait.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Rebonjour, deuxième chapitre. **

**Pas grand chose à dire, appart que je mets le troisième chapitre presque-corrigé avant de foutre le camp. o_o**

**Fatiguééée (u) u_u**

* * *

Et, finalement… un bruit métallique et sonore retentit dans le couloir vide où il se trouvait.

Curieusement, la porte n'était pas barrée. Malgré tout, Lavi entra, ne se doutant de rien, se disant que le Japonais n'était sûrement pas là…

Quoique… normalement, Yû barrait toujours la porte lorsqu'il partait en mission… même lorsqu'il était là, justement. (-__-)

Arf. Trop tard, de toute façon, la porte était déjà ouverte, seulement, il n'avait pas osé regarder. (Qui oserait? Hein? Commença « Moi »?! Vous z'êtes sensé dire « Personne! » ! Ah, là, là… vous ne comprenez donc pas?)

Après quelques secondes, il rouvrit son unique œil d'une jolie couleur d'émeraude. Sa seule pupille prit quelques instants avant de s'habituer à la noirceur de la pièce. Il réussit à distinguer un bureau et un lit, avec un porte manteau. La couchette ne semblait pas être vide. Curieux, le rouquin ferma la porte derrière lui et s'approcha du lit.

Les rideaux étaient fermés, immobiles, et une fleur était _'enfermée' _dans un sablier reposant sur l'autre meuble. (Ce qui veut dire que l'autre meuble, ce n'est pas le lit… c'est l'espèce de bureau U_U)

L'être végétale ne semblait pas au meilleur de sa forme, malgré sa beauté. Cela l'intriguait, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Kanda, si insensible et froid, puisse garder une chose si délicate. Son regard se posa sur la forme assoupie dans le lit, qui avait jusqu'à présent, peu retenu son attention - bien que… c'aurait peut-être dû être le contraire.

Il s'en rapprocha davantage, et vit le fin visage du propriétaire de la chambre. Yû Kanda.

Le roux l'observa longuement. L'expression de l'endormi n'était pas paisible : les sourcils étaient froncés, sa respiration saccadée, on aurait pu dire qu'il était la victime d'un horrible cauchemar.

Lavi avait attendu presque un mois pour revoir Kanda. Celui-ci était partit en mission, qui finalement, avait prit bien plus de temps que prévu. Il ne le dirait sans doute jamais, mais la présence du brun lui avait terriblement manqué. Lorsque le Japonais n'était pas là, et ce malgré tous ceux qui l'entourait, il se sentait affreusement vide, affreusement seul.

Quand l'escrimeur partait, il patientait, espérant le voir revenir rapidement et indemne. Ce qui n'était pas souvent le cas, malheureusement.

Chaque fois qu'il voyait Yû blessé, une inquiétude tenace et douloureuse se mettait à le ronger de l'intérieur.

Parfois, alors qu'ils étaient ensemble pour une mission, il sentait une agréable joie l'envahir. Il détestait voir son '_ami'_ mal se porter, et puisque Yû n'était pas facile à cerner, il avait tendance à stresser pour un rien. Il sortit de ses pensées, reportant son attention sur le visage de celui qui les occupait.

Il posa délicatement ses mains sur la douce peau de son _'simple camarade'_, caressant tendrement et prudemment ses traits durs même dans son sommeil. Il prit une mèche de cheveux de l'autre exorciste, et la porta à sa bouche. La laissant retomber, il effleura, du bout des doigts, la joue de son amant. Puis, il descendu et retraça ses lèvres, si désirables.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua une chose qu'il aurait du voir depuis le début : la peau du Kendôka était _brûlante_. Pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas, il toucha d'abord son front et ensuite celui de Kanda.

Non, il ne s'était pas trompé, le Japonais était chaud, brûlant, bouillant. Il était surpris : celui qui semblait si insensible, si fort, était maintenant _malade_? Assez difficile à croire, mais pourtant normal pour chaque être humain, lorsqu'on y repensait bien. Inquiet et décidé à s'occuper du ténébreux exorciste, il sortit de la chambre, avec en tête l'idée d'aller chercher de quoi faire baisser sa température. Sans être vu, bien sûr. Que dirait-on si on le voyait se balader avec des serviettes et de l'eau pour ensuite entrer dans LA pièce? Il pourrait bien aller avertir l'infirmière pour qu'elle s'occupe de Yû, mais il se sentait _égoïste_, aujourd'hui. Il voulait le garder pour lui seul. Juste le regarder dormir, s'occuper de lui, pour une fois qu'il apercevait sa faiblesse. Il en avait bien le droit, non?

Déjà qu'il était tombé amoureux d'un cœur de glace, il avait bien au moins le droit de l'observer. Si l'atteindre était impossible, alors il se contenterait de le regarder, patiemment, attentivement. L'admirer, tout simplement.

Il descendu à la cafétéria, évidemment déserte à cette heure. Et, par chance, même Jerry n'était pas là. Il entra donc dans la cuisine où se trouvait tout le matériel pour la nourriture. Il prit un grand bol, et des carreaux de tissus qu'il avait dénichés dans une des nombreuses armoires. Ensuite, il sortit et se dépêcha de disparaître de l'imposante '_salle à manger'_.

Il se retrouva alors dans la salle de bain publique (pour hommes), à remplir rapidement de plat. Quand sa petite tâche fut terminée, il ressortit, marchant avec moins d'ardeur pour cette fois, ne voulant surtout pas renverser le liquide froid.

Alors qu'il s'approchait de la chambre de Yû, une voix l'interpella de derrière.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, Lavi? »


	4. Chapitre 3

**Voilààà... troisième chapitre et je prends une pause! u_u Demain, plus tard ou bien encore durant la semaine, je restranscrirai le quatrième chapitre... m'enfin bon, !**

**Désolé, il est plus court que les autres, mais bon, tant pis , sinan de toute façon ça devient trop lourd u_u **

* * *

_« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, Lavi? » _

Celui-ci se retourna, pour voir à qui appartenait cette voie. _Féminine._

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il se rendit compte que c'était la petite sœur du Grand Intendant qui se trouvait là. Elle l'observait, ses yeux légèrement arrondis. Que faire, quoi dire?

« Lavi? Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec cette eau … et ces serviettes? Redemanda la Chinoise.

-Euh… c'est pour… pour… eum… euh, enfaite, c'est… arf…

-Tu …?

-C'est pour… c'est pour… pour… faire une guerre d'eau avec Allen!

-Et… t'as cru que je goberais ça?

-…

-Est-ce que ça te dérangerais si je te suis?

-Ben…

-Laisse, de toute façon, j'ai décidé de te suivre, alors, peu importe ta réponse, je reste.

-Pourquoi? Tu dois avoir d'autres choses plus intéressantes à faire, non?

-Nan. Allez, continue de marcher comme si je n'étais pas là. Il ne s'est… rien passé.

-Hm. Très crédible. »

Lenalee sourit à Lavi. Pour lui, c'était un jeu d'enfant de savoir si tout allait bien ou pas. Et si elle mentait, c'était simplement que pour le moment, elle voulait laisser ça de côté. Ne voulait pas en parler. Enfin, il finirait bien par savoir.

Plus un mot ne fut prononcé par la suite.

Le fait que Lenalee le suive le gênait un peu, et d'un certain sens, ça ne le dérangeait pas non plus. Après tout, lui et la jeune fille était assez proche.

Il y avait un moment, elle avait découvert l'attirance de Lavi pour le Japonais. Il n'avait pas à être mal à l'aise avec elle, il le savait. Et d'après la tête qu'elle faisait, il devait y avoir un autre problème avec Allen.

Après environ cinq minutes de silence pesant, le duo arriva devant LA porte. De LA pièce.

Lavi entra, suivit de près par Lenalee. Il déposa le contenant sur le bureau où se trouvait le sablier, prit un linge et le trempa dans le liquide froid. Ensuite, il mit le tissu trempé sur le front brûlant de Kanda. Celui-ci tressaillit légèrement, mais ne se réveilla pas pour autant.

« Hm, je m'en doutais… tu t'inquiétais qu'il ne soit pas venu?

-…

-Tu as bien fait, n'empêche… ça t'ennuierait si je t'aide? Histoire de me focaliser sur quelque chose pour me changer les idées. Continua-t-elle, tout en regardant le visage de l'endormit, frémissant.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Allen? »

Aucune réponse. Le rouquin sut qu'il avait trouvé le bon point de départ.

« C'est bon, tu m'en reparleras plus tard.

-Hm. Dis, tu sais ce qu'a Kanda? Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de tomber malade… il doit vraiment être à bout de force.

-Non. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il a de la fièvre assez élevée… c'est la seule chose que j'aie pu observer pour le moment. Et qu'il semble entrain de cauchemarder, aussi.

-Ça devrait bien aller… ce n'est peut-être que passager, après tout, non?

-Oui… enfin, j'espère… »

Lenalee ferma la porte et s'appuya dessus, maintenant assise par terre. Lavi, lui, s'assit sur une chaise qui se trouvait près du lit de Yû.

Il regardait attentivement le visage du malade. Il se sentit frissonner. Chaque parcelle de son être tressaillait chaque fois qu'il le voyait. Soudainement, il perçu un mouvement du coin de son unique œil : Lenalee s'était assise sur le rebord du lit, et arborait un sourire avec une pointe de tristesse.

« On n'a pas de chance, nee? Elle continua, sous le regarde interrogateur du roux. Ceux que nous aimons… ils sont tout les deux de véritables têtes de mule, tu ne trouves pas?

-Ouais… il semblerait que nous soyons faits pour nous accrocher à des idiots…

-Oui… enfin, on ne choisit pas qui l'on aime…

-Hm… »


	5. Chapitre 4

**Aha! Voilà ENFIN le quatrième chapitre! =____= Le vrai!**

**Je suis sincèrement désolé. Il devrait être là depuis 2009... **

**J'étais pas le "mood" pour ça. J'étais lâche, etc... =w='**

**Bref... j'espère que vous ne le trouverez pas trop pourris. X___X'**

**Bonne lecture! Et s'il y a des corrections et autres que je devrais faire, merci de me prévenir. **

**( Je ne sais pas quand arrivera le prochain chapitre. Peut-être d'ici deux semaines, ou trois. )**

_

* * *

_

_-Oui… enfin, on ne choisit pas qui l'on aime…_

_-Hm… »_

Ils restèrent ainsi, immobiles, pendant de nombreuses minutes. Parfois, bien qu'endormis, le Kendôka était prit de violentes quintes de toux.

À chaque fois que cela se produisait, Lavi paniquait et Lenalee devait le rassurer.

D'autres fois, l'alité gémissait dans son sommeil, cauchemardant sûrement. Le rouquin devait résister à l'envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser. Ça le déchirait, mais il était heureux de ne pas être le seul à supporter ça. Lenalee aussi souffrait, et c'est ce qui les avait d'abord rapprochés, d'un certain sens.

Il était égoïste, il le savait, mais on a tous le droit de l'être, non?

Tout à coup, une toux plus forte que les autres s'échappa des lèvres du malade. Lavi sursauta sur le coup, et se pencha vers celui qu'il aimait. Il pouvait entendre sa respiration sifflante, bruyante. Puis, contre toutes attentes, Yû ouvrit les yeux. Au début, son regard était vague, sans vie. Par la suite, ses yeux devinrent plus alertes, et il se releva d'un bond, surpris, non sans frapper accidentellement Lavi qui s'était penché vers lui.

« Aïeuh! Yû! Tu ne pourrais pas faire plus attention?! Gémit le rouquin.

… qu'est-ce-que-tu-fous-dans-MA-chambre?!

Heum… c'est-à-diire que…, commença Lavi.

Bon, puisque Yû est réveillé, je vous laisse! »

Lenalee venait tout juste d'abandonner Lavi, toute souriante.

« Ah… eh… mais… attend! »

Trop tard. La Chinoise avait fermée la porte, et par Dieu sait quelle façon, avait aussi enfermés les deux garçons.

« Euh… bon… enfaiiiiiite…

Ferme-là, ou plutôt, dis-moi ce que tu fous dans MA CHAMBRE!

Euh…. Eh biiien…

Allez, déballe ton sac!

J'ai riiien à dire… puisque je suis enfermé, je peux rester?

Je peux bien te faire quitter la pièce par la fenêtre, si tu préfères!

Euh, non, non, sans façon, merci! »

Voici donc leurs quelques paroles, avant que ne s'installa un silence oppressant et gênant (Plus pour Lavi qu'autre chose.).

Yû était assis sur son lit. Même s'il savait que le Bookman Junior savait qu'il était malade, il s'efforçait de ne rien laisser paraître. Lavi, quant à lui, semblait plus qu'énervé. Il n'arrêtait pas de faire des mouvements qui trahissaient sa gêne.

« Dis, Yû… pourquoi tu ne demandes jamais de l'aide quand tu en as besoin?

Parce que je n'en aie jamais besoin.

Peut-être qu'il est vrai que tu récupères vite, mais…

La ferme. (Où çaa?

Mais… on s'inquiète pour toi!

Je t'ai dit de te taire.

Si j'arrête, tu ne comprendras jamais à quel point JE m'inquiète pour toi!

… quoi?

J'ai rien dit, laisse tomber… »

Maintenant silencieux, le borgne ramena ses genoux contre lui, tête basse.

« Répète… ce que tu as dit.

Mais tu t'en fiches, non? Je ne répèterai pas.

Répète, j'te dis.

Pff… nan, pas important…

Répète, .Suite.

Rahlàlà… j'ai juste dit que si j'arrête, tu ne comprendras jamais à quel point je m'inquiète pour toi et blablabla… v'là, t'es content? »

Aucune réponse. Yû le fixait, ses yeux grands ouverts, le visage livide.

Lavi se dit qu'il l'avait probablement dégoûté. Et il se ferait davantage rejeter s'il avouait tout son amour à l'épéiste. Il souffrirait encore plus.

Kanda posa sa main sur sa bouche, et d'un bond, pris la direction des toilettes (supposons qu'ils en ont maintenant dans leurs chambres. ==). Le roux fut surpris. Oui, il s'attendait à ce que Yû soit écœuré, mais pas à ce point-là.

Il écoutait le silence, et finit par entendre un son étouffé venir d'où se trouvait le ténébreux. Il recommença à s'inquiéter.

« Yû?... Yû, est-ce que ça va? »

Rien ne lui répondit, mis à part le même son étouffé qu'un peu plus tôt. Il se leva et cogna à la porte.

« Yû? »

Cette fois, il n'y eut absolument aucun son, absolument rien. Il recogna. Rien. Juste le vide…

Il ouvrit la porte, et…

(Et? Au prochain chapitre! Mais nan, mais nan, c'qu'une blagueuh…)

Et vu Yû, se tenant le ventre, incliné vers la toilette. Il respirait mal, et son visage pâle était couvert de sueur. Il semblait très, très mal en point.

« Yû! »

Ce fût la seule chose que Lavi réussi à articuler, avant de se diriger vers ledit Yû, qui venait de s'effondrer, à moitié assommé.


	6. Chapitre 5

**Alors, … eh bien voilà. Aujourd'hui, 7 août 2010, il fait plutôt frisquet, dans mon coin. Je suis entrain de maudire le fait que je suis une fille, le fait que j'ai chaud malgré la température ou encore le fait qu'il faut patienter avant que les Advil ne fassent effet. Au mois d'avril, j'avais promis "un chapitre d'ici deux ou trois semaines"… pardonnez-moi de ne pas avoir tenue ma promesse. Mais enfin, un nouveau chapitre!**  
**J'ai eu un horaire particulièrement chargé, et j'étais particulièrement lâche. De plus, j'écris en ce moment même avec une migraine : excusez donc les fautes non-corrigées, etc.**  
**J'espère pouvoir retranscrire au moins un autre chapitre après celui-ci - qui est affreusement court -, avant la fin des vacances. Mais je ne promets rien… car d'ici la fin d'août, funérailles, magasinages, voyages et Otakuthon sont au planning. Je m'excuse encore…**  
**Et si le vocabulaire de cette histoire se trouve être médiocre, je m'en excuse aussi, je l'ai écrite il y a plus d'un an, et je n'ai pas envie de la réviser.**  
**Pour finir, les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à Hoshino Katsura, auteure de -Man. Ensuite, les personnages sont probablement bien OOC, et il y a un peu de mes anciennes émotions, de mes anciens « tourments » qui risquent d'être un peu trop présents dans leurs actions ou leurs paroles. Je souhaite malgré tout que vous prendrez du plaisir à la lire, et merci de votre patience!**  
**Un jour… je m'achèterai un portable. Un portable avec connexion Internet. Ça serait l'paradis, retranscrire des trucs lorsque je voyage en bus pour aller retrouver une certaine personne, non?**

**Aussi… dans ce chapitre, il y aura une petite, minuscule, rikiki allusion au Kanda/Alma, qui n'en est en réalité pas une. Mais bref, quand même. Puis, le tout est flou, les actions des personnages ne s'enchaînent vraiment pas, ... on voit bien que je l'ai écrite il y a plus d'un an, cette histoire. **

**PS : Les critiques constructives, j'apprécie beaucoup. Les encouragements aussi… mais, ne reviewez pas si vous n'en avez pas envie, même, vous n'êtes pas obligés de la lire, cette fiction. Elle est moche. u_u Et… gomen, pour vous avoir fait gaspiller du temps à raconter ma vie. Hu. .x. Malgré tout, malgré que je sois fatiguééééee... je vais commencer la restranscription du prochain chapitre juste après celui-ci, aujourd'hui même!**

* * *

_Ce fût la seule chose que Lavi réussi à articuler, avant de se diriger vers ledit Yû, qui venait de s'effondrer, à moitié assommé._

« Yû! … Est-ce que ça va?  
-… va-t-en… t'occupes pas…  
- … J'm'inquiète, moi!  
- Pff, idiot… laisse-moi tranquille…  
- Mais… tu ne comprends pas ou quoi?  
- Comprendre…? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à comprendre?  
- Abruti… »

Lavi se redressa et aida Yû à faire pareil. Il le raccompagna à son lit, celui-ci n'en fit rien. Il alla donc vers la porte, maintenant dos au Samurai.

« … Où vas-tu?  
- Bah, je m'en vais, après tout, je ne fais que te déranger, non? Tu te fous complètement du fait que je… que nous nous inquiétons pour toi, et puis, tu dois te dire que j'ai l'air idiot, là, que je n'ai rien à faire ici, n'est-ce pas? »

Ce fut ces mots qui sortirent de la bouche de Lavi, tendu, tout juste avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce en refermant brusquement la porte (Elle n'était pas barrée, cette porte? … -).

Oui, il avait parlé sans aucune autre émotion que la rage dans ses paroles, espérant atteindre, voir blesser le Japonais, lui faire comprendre ce qu'il ressentait.

Mais là, la seule chose qu'il faisait, maintenant, c'était pleurer.  
Oui, il avait pensé que le fait de blesser Yû l'aiderait à lui-même mieux se porter, d'une certaine façon. _Alors pourquoi pleurait-il?_

En réalité, cela ne faisait qu'aggraver sa peine. De longues traînées d'eau salée naissaient de son unique œil, d'un beau vert clair, et venaient s'écraser contre le sol en un inaudible bruit répétitif, « Ploc, ploc ».

Il serra les poings jusqu'à ce que ses jointures se blanchissent, et retourna avec presse à sa propre chambre.

Il était resté immobile, un peu sans voix. Ce que le rouquin lui avait dit ne l'avait pas à proprement dit affecté, mais il devait avouer être troublé. Oui, il avait été affreusement chiant envers son compagnon, mais il ne pensait pas que celui-ci le prendrait aussi mal. D'ailleurs, pourquoi _aujourd'hui_, pas avant?  
Et puis, il ne pensait pas que le rouquin s'inquiétait autant pour lui…

_Pour lui…_

C'était, à vrai dire… l'une des premières fois que l'on lui disait, l'une des premières fois que l'on s'était autant occupé de lui.

Dans le fond, quelque part, ça l'avait peut-être un rendu un peu… heureux.  
Ça lui avait fait chaud au cœur, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.  
Cependant, il ne savait pas comment y réagir.

Peur. C'est ce qu'il avait : peur. Peur, peut-être, de trouver le bonheur et d'ensuite le perdre. Peur de perdre son sang-froid, son image, sa puissance, à cause d'une chose aussi futile que le bonheur. _Que l'Amour?_

Il préférait généralement être seul, pour ne pas souffrir d'une perte quelconque perte affective.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait. C'est ce dont il s'était lui-même convaincu. En réalité, par moment, il aurait apprécié savoir rire. Retrouver le sourire. Et s'excuser envers Lavi, même.

_Mais depuis le début de son existence, avait-il déjà connu le bonheur, avait-il déjà souri? Tout cela était bien trop vague. Des souvenirs flous. Un visage souriant, des mèches de cheveux ébènes et ébouriffées, cette main se tendant vers lui, une voix lui demandant son prénom… lui…_  
_Lui…_

Ah. Mais bien sûr. Bien sûr qu'il avait autrefois connu une pseudo-forme de bonheur. Mais elle s'était maintenant transformée en haine.  
Au final, peut-être souffrait-il. Bien qu'il ne voudrait jamais l'avouer. Ce serait se présenter comme étant faible, non? Cette souffrance, morale comme physique…

Il s'assit sur son lit, toujours un peu ébranlé et ailleurs. Geste curieux pour quelqu'un d'aussi fier que lui, il ramena lentement ses genoux contre son corps, tremblant.

Il regrettait tellement de choses…

_Pourquoi se trouvait-il à être encore en vie?_


	7. Chapitre 6

**Alors voilà, nous sommes encore le 7 août, mais après avoir lu un commentaire plutôt remontant, je me suis dit que comme je n'a rien à faire, autant retranscrire le chapitre six maintenant, na?**  
**Encore une fois, pardonnez-moi pour les fautes, les incohérences, la précipitation des actions, et j'en passe. Ma migraine de ce matin-même est presque passée, peut-être que j'arriverai mieux à me concentrer. Même si personne ne lit ma fiction, eh bien… bonne lecture! o.o**  
**Ah, et les personnages seront, dans ce chapitre, COMPLÈTEMENT OOC – particulièrement Kanda, je crois. Ils l'étaient déjà un peu, alors là… accrochez-vous. Hu.**

**À Yuvifan : Tu sais que ton (tes, enfaite) commentaire m'a vraiment fait plaisir? M'enfin, je suis réellement désolée d'avoir été si peu productive, vraiment… ^^ J'aimerais bien, un jour, réviser cette fic. Mais, si elle te plaît déjà…alors tant mieux! Promis, j'essaierai à l'avenir de ne pas trop te faire patienter. o_o Alors voilà, la journée même où j'ai posté le sixième, je retranscris le septième! Et ce n'est pas grave si tu ne peux pas reviewer pendant un moment, j'en suis un peu déçue parce que tes commentaires sont vraiment énergisant, mais bon, je ferai avec! 83**

* * *

_Il s'assit sur son lit, toujours un peu ébranlé et ailleurs. Geste curieux pour quelqu'un d'aussi fier que lui, il ramena lentement ses genoux contre son corps, tremblant. _

_Il regrettait tellement de choses…_

_Pourquoi se trouvait-il à être encore en vie?_

Presque un mois s'était déroulé depuis le pseudo _incident_.  
Et depuis, plusieurs changements avaient été observés chez bien des gens, même chez des personnes n'étant au courant de rien. L'influence de Lavi, tout particulièrement, se faisait sentir.

Il rigolait moins, souriait moins. Souriait faux. De plus, il passait bien davantage de temps à travailler, enfermé dans sa chambre. Le plus étrange : il évitait soigneusement Yû, comme s'il eut été porteur de la peste, comme un ennemi le ferait. Dès que les deux se croisaient dans un quelconque couloir, ils détournaient les yeux, semblaient presque mal à l'aise et ignorant l'autre.

Cependant, plus les jours passèrent, plus cette situation devenait rare. Le Kendôka ne sortait quasiment plus de sa chambre. Selon les quelques personnes –surprises- qui le rencontraient, il semblait encore un peu malade. D'après certain, le brun mangeait encore moins qu'à l'habitude, il avait bien pâli et par moment, semblait pris de frissons assez dérangeant. Il était devenu bien plus lunatique que par avant, complètement coupé du reste du monde. Son agressivité était la même, il était simplement plus frigide, tel un véritable bloc de glace sur pattes.

Mais ces deux Exorcistes, au tout départ au centre même du problème, n'avaient pas été les seuls à changer. Leurs attitudes avaient peu à peu contaminé leurs camarades.

Lenalee tentait par moment une plaisanterie, mais rare était ces instants. Elle était beaucoup plus sérieuse, il lui arrivait même d'ignorer Allen ou autre, et son frère commençait à s'en préoccuper plus que raisonnablement. La jeune chinoise sentait bien que ça n'allait pas entre Kanda et Lavi, et bien qu'elle n'y soit pour rien, dans le fond, elle en était réellement atteinte, triste. De plus, on n'aurait pas pu dire que tout allait pour le mieux entre elle et Allen.

Miranda, Krory, même Marie… tous semblaient plus mornes, et étaient bien peinés de la situation.

L'Exorciste aux longs cheveux d'ébènes était assis sur son lit.

Tout ce que l'on aurait pu dire avec certitude, c'est que son regard était horriblement vide.

Maintenant, après tout ce temps passé à réfléchir, à spéculer, comme à pester sur plusieurs choses, il était aussi bien convaincu que Lavi le détestait. _Pourquoi cela l'affectait-il, hein?_ Il se trouvait idiot, et , pour la première fois de son existence, il avait l'impression de marcher dans le noir, de n'avoir aucune raison d'être. Bien apeurant si l'on considère son comportement habituel, il avait presque envie de mourir.

Enfaite, non. Pas _presque._

Il _avait_ envie de mourir.

Il était épuisé. Il se sentait imbécile, mal, et ses vieux, bien vieux fantômes avaient recommencé à le hanter. Il avait tellement envie de tout expliquer au roux, de s'excuser, mais le peu de fierté qu'il séquestrait encore en lui l'en empêchait.

Pendant ces longs et pénibles moments de réflexion, l'épéiste en était venu à une hypothèse un peu tordue –mais réaliste – à propos du "pourquoi il était affecté par ce que le roux lui disait", parce ce qu'il se passait, etc. Il, spéculation pure, aimait **peut-être** plus qu'en compagnon, plus qu'en ami l'Hériter des Bookmens.

Il avait bien réfléchis, s'était imaginé milles et un scénario, scènes, s'était posé milles et une question… et s'était rappelé de bien des souvenirs, de biens des émotions qui l'avaient autrefois troublé.

Quand il y repensait bien…

Il ressentait une terrible colère monter en lui, lorsque Lavi était blessé. Il était encore plus désagréable qu'à l'habitude si le rouquin revenait tardivement d'une mission. Il aimait bien, dans le fond, que cet ami l'agace, le provoque. Il aimait passer du temps avec lui.

Simplement, il s'était –il y a un bien long moment- lui-même persuadé d'ignorer le tout, de fermer les yeux sur cela. Et ça avait marché.

_Si celui-ci mourrait, l'autre mourrait aussi._  
_S'il souffrait, il souffrirait aussi._  
_Si l'autre était heureux, alors il le serait aussi, sans le montrer._

Par contre, il ne se sentait point capable de tout lui dire. L'autre le détestait assurément, présentement. L'autre se moquerait de lui, et puis, il se sentait bien trop coupable, au final. Coupable d'avoir été si odieux envers l'Héritier des Bookmans, presque coupable d'avoir laissé le tout déteindre sur ses compagnons.

Une – ou deux?- autres semaines passèrent, durant lesquelles l'on ne vit point Kanda.  
Bien que tout semblait de pire en pire, que les relations se tendaient, que l'atmosphère était lourde, même à la section scientifique…

Finalement, Yû avait décidé d'agir. Quitte à se faire humilier. Quitte à mourir. Peu importe... c'est tout, ou rien, maintenant.  
Il le dit, ou bien , il ne le dit pas…

_Peut-être qu'enfaite, quelqu'un avait glissé une quelconque substance chimique nocive dans le dernier thé que le brun avait bu, car… d'un coup, il avait rejeté sa fierté, et s'en allait d'un pas décidé retrouver Lavi._

**Ah, bordel… ce chapitre est affreux. Presque long. Que du blablabla inutile, aucun dialogue, et puis, vous devez être bien mélangés, non? Moi je le suis. De plus, je sais que c'est ridicule, car chez moi il n'est que 19h25, mais je peine à garder les yeux ouverts.**  
**Pardonnez-moi encore : je pense que j'ai fait pire que ce matin – et je pense que ce soir, je vais me coucher biiien tôt. Je corrigerai plus tard, je réviserai plus tard. Je suis sincèrement désolé, j'pense que j'ai bâclé le tout, pourtant, au tout début, j'étais pleeiine d'énergie. Ça doit être l'effet du sucre que j'ai consommé juste avant. Prochain chapitre, c'est promis, il y aura bien plus d'action, du dialogue, et peut-être moins de personnages complètement OOC. Et, enfin, peut-être que le véritable Yuvi/Lavyu commencera à réellement se profiler. D'ailleurs, encore désolé, pour celles adeptes du Yaoi pur, mais… cette fiction… je l'ai écrite il y a un an, dans une phase quelque peu dépressive mais la tête pleine de romantisme. Romantisme qui, je vous l'accorde, n'est quasiment pas apparu jusqu'à présent. Pardonnez-moi, je suis du genre à y aller plutôt biiien lentement! Même s'il y a souvent de la précipitation&compagnie dans cette histoire, au niveau de l'écriture, des actions, eh bien, niveau amour, ça n'avance pas bien vite. Encooore désolé… et à la prochaine!**


End file.
